Shining Blades
by TheAlbinoUnisaur
Summary: Riven has everything she could have ever hoped for, but what happens when things start to change around The Institute of War? Or even the entire land of Runeterra? Yuri mostly. Gay and straight couples but no action between them. M for later. NEW! Chapter 3 is finally here and it's still queer.
1. Ships n Stuff

So these are the ships I may or may not incorporate in the story.

€=it's debatable and I'm willing to change them.

Tell me what you want and I will do.

Or not do.

Thanks

Main:Kat x Lux x Riven

Side:

-Lesbian

(Ashe x Sej), (Ahri x Sona),

(Nami x MF), (Cass x Sivir), (Cait x Vi),

(Kayle x Quinn), (Vayne x Fiora), (Diana x Leona), (Zyra x Eve),

(Irelia x Karma), €(Tris x Poppy)

-Gay

(Malz x Kass), (Taric x Ezreal),

€(Teemo x Veigar),(Thresh x Hecarim), (Yi x Yasuo)

-Straight

(Akali x Shen), (Syndra x Zed), (Rengar x Nidalee), (Wuk x Soaraka), (Swain x Leblanc), (Ori x Blitz), €(Lulu x Veigar),

€(Teemo x Tris),€(Morg x Panth),

€(Morg x Ryze),(Jarv x Shyv),

(Trundle x Liss), (Janna x TF)

Most are already established, some happen in the story.


	2. Chapter 1 every story has a beginning

All assets, names, and places are property of Riot Games.

I do not own anything except the idea of the story.

Please enjoy and read the author's notes at the end.

Ch 1 Every Story Has a Beginning

* * *

A burning sensation is what she awoke to. Not that this was an uncommon occurrence for Riven, but Coeur and its memory still managed to wake her up when she was feeling too comfortable. The heat of the everlasting poison running through her veins was at its peak when she dreams of that fateful day. Riven felt sick and was about roll out of her bed to get rid of her inner turmoil, when she was stopped by a mass on her chest. It wasn't just the weight keeping her in place, a foreign feeling of hot and cold was also present from her neck down. The mixture of temperatures seemed to even out in her body leaving a warm feeling of content where the agonizing boiling poison once resided. The pain gone, Riven managed to open her eyes and wasn't surprised to find her savior in her bed. Or rather her saviors.

"Waking me up at this hour with all your groaning can't be good for my health." Katarina mumbled.

"You'll wake Lux up if don't go back to sleep."

Riven felt the body on her left shift "It was one of my dreams, I'm sorry I-"

"You don't need to apologize, Riv. If anything we should be sorry, sleeping on top of you and all." Luxanna's voice soothed its way into the conversation.

"Hugh. Might as well get up now. We got a big day ahead of us, anyway." Kat groaned.

"Good point. We still have until eleven to get there and it's only..." Lux squinted in the dark room towards the clock on the wall. "...3:30 geez Riven you couldn't have woke us up any earlier if you tried."

"I said I was sorry." Riven said while rubbing the sleep from eyes.

Katarina rose from the bed and headed out the door.

"I'll go and start breakfast. We aren't going to eat a proper meal until after the ceremony so I'll make sure to give my lovers something special." Kat teased as she strolled out of the bedroom with marks from hours past events strewn across her body. This made Riven and Lux smile in unison.

"She always looks better receiving rather then giving those marks." Riven sighed, content with lying in bed next to one of her girlfriends.

"That's because she has that killing intent in her eyes whenever it's her turn. I swear one day she'll pull a knife and make it out to be no big deal." Lux grumbled snuggling closer to her white haired teddy bear.

"To be honest, I probably wouldn't even be able to tell the difference with those nails of hers. I think I still have the scars from last time." Riven started to feel her back. Katarina's nails were short but she could swear she sharpens them, along with her blades, just for them.

"You know I can hear you two?!" Kat hollered. "Lux get your lazy ass down here, I need help with my dress!" "I'll be down in a minute Kitten!" Lux giggles whenever she uses her "pet" name for the Sinister Blade. "I'll get your tux ready, too." Lux leaned down to plant a light kiss on Riven's lips. "You just rest love, I'll wake you when Kats done with breakfast." "Will that be today or..?" "Oh come on you know Kats the best cook out of the three of us." "I know, but it's good to taste yours once a year." Riven got a light slap for that.

Lux left Riven to her thoughts and a dark bedroom.

Her life has changed so much in so little time and so much of it had been for the better. Not only had she been able to reunite with her long time Noxian lover, but the Lady of Luminosity had also confessed her feelings to Riven AND Katarina. This was strange to the couple at first, but accepting her into their folds (literally and figuratively) had been the best thing to happen to the cou- no trio in the two years of this constantly evolving relationship. She loved and was loved, cared for and was cared for, so happy was she that all Riven could think to do was sob.

'So selfish.' She thought. 'This is no time to cry. It's not my day after all.'

Sure enough she was woken up less then an hour later to eat. The trio are in high spirits about the day to come and then gruelingly about the trip to and from the Freljord. Today was a monumental day in the regions history, after all. Most other sane champions were invited to attend as well, but only about a half of those invited will actually attend. And attend they do. After getting ready and making sure their transportation preparation had come through, the trio left Riven's apartment in the Institute of War for the six hour journey to the frozen north.

* * *

The teleportation spell pops right on time landing the trio in the courtyard of the Avarosan clan central castle. The courtyard was teeming with guest and clan members alike all waiting for the time the ceremony will be held. Caitlyn and Vi, a recently new and open couple, approached the three.

"Good morning to you ladies," Caitlyn introduced. "and might I say you three look lovely. It's not everyday champions are invited to such a large event and even more so where they have to dress up." She gave a look towards Vi in a way that only she could understand.

"Hey we go to dinner every now and again!" Vi countered "and I dress just as nice if not better when we do."

It's hard to believe either of them dressing better than the are now. Vi in a three piece white, gold, and black suit with hints of armor under the fitted white jacket. Caitlyn was on another level however, being the picture of Piltover beauty that she is. She dawned her trademark hat without its usual attachments, and in a deep dark blue that matches her ankle length frilly dress.

"So has anyone seen Ashe?" Riven asks, pulling the two away from their glaring. "Well duh, you're not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony." Vi scoffed which received an elbow from her girlfriend"Tradition in Noxus must be different then the rest of civilized Valoran, eh?" Vi responds not wanting to upset Caitlyn too much.

"I don't remember attending too many weddings in my time fighting pointless battles." RIven responds.

"To clue everyone in," Kat interjects, "Noxian weddings are almost none existent. You find the one you want to be with and that's it, whether people care or not. There's no ceremony, no reception, no relatives, just you and your lover." Kat glances at Riven, bringing a smile to the white haired woman's face.

"Of course if anybody ask, though, this ceremony is absolutely amazing!" Lux stepped up trying to cover the bluntness of her girlfriends actions.

"It better be amazing." The group turned to focus on the pair approaching them. "Anivia has to work her tail feathers off to keep this courtyard "cool" and not completely frozen" Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, arm in arm with her long time girlfriend and mute Sona.

"Sorry we're late, our little expedition took more out of us then we thought." Ahri explained "To think we'd sleep in on Ashe's wedding day!"

"Wait what was that about an expedition? I hadn't heard anything about this." Kat asked. It seemed to be the question on everyone's tongue.

"I'm so glad you asked! Sona I think it's time we show the fruits of our labor!" Ahri was practically teeming with excitement when Sona stepped to the front of the group.

"Hello." She spoke?! The group was shocked. They were the ones that were speechless for once. "It's still pretty strange for me so please don't mind me if I don't talk." "Nonsense! You should be talking up a storm!"

Vi patted her back a little harder then she thought and nearly knocked her over.

"Eh-he. Sorry sometimes I don't know my own strength. Anyway congratulations." Vi exclaimed with an agreeing nod from Caitlyn.

"Where could you have gone to get her voice back?" Riven asked

"Well we heard the rumors of the magical power left from the League in Kalamanda." Ahri answered. "That's the Crystal Scar right?" "Correct. We thought that harnessing the power that was left over we could-"

"Guys I think it's time!" Lux interrupted. Everyone was funneling into the palace and that was enough of an indication for the group to move in as well. As the trio found their seats Kat noticed something.

"Since when did Kass and Malz..?" "I thought we told you? Kass found a way to uncorrupt Malzahar. He's been in Kassadin's 'debt' ever since."

Lux quickly answered. "Now if you want something to look at, look at the alter."

Up front, six or so rows ahead of where the three of them sat, stood the mountain of a woman, the leader of the Winters Claw, Sejuani. Riven had to admit, Sej did look handsome in a suit. She could see the twitches on her face either saying she was nervous or that she would rather be in her furs and armor instead of a weak suit. Riven guessed it was both considering she had the same face in the mirror when she was putting on her suit. Even though she knew she was amongst friends, Riven still felt nervous being out with the two most important people in the world to her.

The nudges she got from both sides brought her back to attention as music started to play and the entire reception turned to the gates they not long ago entered through. A guard from each clan opened the doors to reveal an entourage of what Riven assumed to be relatives and other loyal Avarosan. At the end how walked Ashe, the current Queen of the Freljord.

As Ashe walked down the isle, arm looped with the stalwart Braum, Riven's mind raced.

'Will I ever be in this situation?' She thought while looking over her girlfriends.'If I ever see these two walking down an isle like this, I might just cry right then and there.' When the two brides to be were finally face to face the final piece of the ceremony could commence.

Saying that the wedding went off without a hitch would be almost correct. The one hitch being the two queens getting married of course. The after party was extraordinary as the now entirely united Freljord celebrated this long anticipated event.

* * *

Not all of Valoran was excited to here this news. In the depths of the earth, far from the League's watchful eye, grew a threat to Runeterra like it had never seen. All of the wars that were fought on the planet could not compare to devastation this being would cause. Even the endless nightmares of the void cower before it. This being of unknown size, intelligence, and physical or magical strength has been planing its rise to power for centuries. Now it's time to set those plans in motion.

A story always has a beginning, but so too, does it have an end.

* * *

Author's notes:

Okay this is my first fanfiction that I ever had the power in my heart to write let alone post on the Internet for people to read. I love Katariven, Katxlux, and Rivenxlux, but I've seen so little of these three together that I wanted to, I had to write this. A lot of things will be explained later in the story if it's well received.

I know it's trash and I know that there's to many gay couples but.

BUT like I said if this story is well received I have a plan for another 9 ch right now that have many more ships and shit. I'm willing to listen to suggestions, even if they're telling me that my writing is trash.

I'll post the relationships that I plan to incorporate in the story as well.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2 Double Date?

All assets, names, and places are property of Riot Games.

I do not own anything except the idea of the story.

Please enjoy and read the author's notes at the end.

* * *

Ch 2 Double Date?

The after party had started to wind down by the time Riven was reunited with her girlfriends. Surprisingly, out of the two, Lux was the one starting to slur her words. In Riven's time with the women, she always pegged Katarina as the heavier drinker (of course, Riven could drink them both under the table, scrubs). Seeing Lux with a slightly red face that wasn't caused by embarrassment or her girlfriends actions made Riven smirk. Kat noticed as well, but her mind went a different direction.

"You think she'd be willing to find a quiet place to 'relax' now that she's had a few?" Kat whispered near Riven's ear. The Exile grimaced at the way Kat was whispering about things like that, at a wedding no less. She had to admit, when the trio first got together, Lux was willing to accompany them in any situation almost anywhere. She became more reserved over time, however, and preferred to keep their love life out of the eye of the public. Not that their 'friendship' wasn't already discussed and forgotten about by the masses anyway.

This reminded Riven about the promise she made to the smaller Demacian. It was on their first night together as a trio after Lux confessed to the Noxians.

* * *

It didn't matter what time it was or how long they were at it, but the momentum of the night finally started to come down (not the only thing coming of course). The three laid in Riven's bed, exhausted and drench in sweat after what seemed like an eternity of love making. The Noxians were surprised to see that the Demacian was still awake after everything they've done to her.

"Bet you didn't think your first time would be anything like this." Kat said as she propped herself of her elbow to examine her playthings.

"You think we went a little over board with her, Kat?" Riven looked over at her lovers to get a read on the situation. Lux was still panting but her eyes were just about opened, so she knew she couldn't be out yet.

"H-hey." Lux heaved trying her hardest not to pass out from the pleasure. "Can we a-always be like this?" "Like what?" Kat responded, knowing full well what she meant, but still wanting to hear it from her Lady of Luminosity.

"Like this. T-together. All three of us. Whether p-people care or not. I-I love you both and I don't want to ever b-be apart." Lux managed to breath out. Riven was taken aback when she heard Lux's proclamation, but couldn't help herself from responding.

"Of course Lux. I hope you don't think this is all we will be doing, though." Lux looked at her with her brilliant blue eyes and asked, "Promise?" "You know in our line of work that making a promise like that will be virtually pointless." Kat interjected, getting an annoyed look from the Exile.

"Promise." Riven said with all the heart she could muster in light of the situation. The blonde was on the verge of tears but when she heard that one simple word, she let the floodgates open, and immediately attached herself to Riven, burying her face in white haired woman's chest. Riven slowly wrapped her arms around Lux, laying her head on top of the Demacian's, that at one point in her life, she would've killed if ordered.

Riven then felt a new pair of arms wrapping around her and Lux.

"I promise." Kat sighed, finally giving into the ball of love forming before her. The scarlet hair started to blanket them, and Riven suspected a bit of foul play from the Noxian. When she looked up, however, the green eyes of her oldest love were enclosed by her eyelids. From the steady breathing from her chest, she could tell that Lux was out as well.

'This is something I can't get from war.' Riven thought. 'A good night sleep in the arms of my lovers.' With that thought, the Exile let sleep take her, and for once in many weeks, she slept with out an ounce of pain or nightmare from the day she should've died.

* * *

The memory came and went, but before Riven could respond to the scarlet assassin, half of Piltovers Finest approached the Noxians.

"Hello Riven, Katarina." Caitlyn said to the pair. "I hope you're enjoying yourselves."

"We're managing." Kat answered with a grin. "Not all of us are used to such formal events." She glanced at Riven, who simply rolled her eyes. "What about you sheriff? 'Piltover safe with its best all the way out here?"

Caitlyn looked back and searched for Vi, finding her laughing in a way only she could manage with the groom.

"I trained the force to be able to deal with instances where we could take a day or two off. It's good to get out of the city and enjoy the rest of this world, see others culture, and just spend time with friends and each other." Her eyes were still trained on her partner until the sheriff managed to catch the enforcers gaze. Caitlyn waved her over to which Vi excused herself from her current conversation.

"What's up cupcake?" Vi said before realizing the situation. "Oh uh hey you two. Um hey, where's blondie?" As if on cue, Lux skipped in. "Here I am!"

She said a tad to loud. "What'cha need pinky?"

At that Caitlyn turned, forcing Vi to complete her thought on her own.

"Well uh, Cait and I were thinking that maybe tonight or tomorrow you'd all like to join us for dinner." She raised her hands before saying, "Of course we understand if you don't want to, I mean with the wedding today and everyth-" Vi was cut off by Riven's voice. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we'd enjoy having dinner with you two. Today sounds great."

" Vi I told you there is nothing to worry about." Caitlyn patted her girlfriend's back. "I know, sorry for acting all nervous about this. I'm still getting used to being out with Cait in public let alone you three." Vi sighed, scratching her face as if to pick off the embarrassment that was there.

"I've never had Piltover food! It doesn't have gears n' stuff in it, right?" Lux asked teetering to one side, only to be caught by Kat, who put her smack in between the Noxians. 'Right where you belong my little Demacian.' Kat thought, arm firm around her now.

"We'll just have to see if we can find a place without gears in its food won't we?" Caitlyn giggled. "So if you three are ready we can leave now or..." She left the proposition hang for a moment to see if anyone would bite and sure enough, "I think I've had enough of the cold, I'll say our goodbyes and meet you all out front, ok?" Riven suggested receiving nods from the group.

As the group started to exit the palace, Riven met with the new pair of Queens who were thankfully in one place.

"Your majesties." Riven said, feeling the need to salute or bow, but was stopped by Ashe. "There's no need to be formal Riven. We are Champions among Champions, and friends amongst friends. We thank you and your partners for attending this glorious day in the history of the Freljord." At this Sejuani winced, but regained her composure before her newly wed could notice.

"It was comforting to see you three had attended. Maybe more so for myself than Ashe." Sejuani said bringing the conversation away from what Riven could tell was a sore subject. "We hope you all enjoyed the ceremony as well as this party. It seems our time is short however." She points to one of the exits where Lux is waving her over.

"Well, it was certainly a pleasure to be here, it's not everyday two Champions become one, in a sense." Riven said. "I hope to see good things to come from this new united Freljord." At that, Riven bows and heads towards the waiting women.

"Not entirely united..." Ashe mutters softly enough that Sejuani can't hear.

* * *

Teleportation takes time, and by the time the spell is complete, the lights of Piltover are the only thing illuminating the sky. Being the city of progress, Piltover is the most technologically advanced city on Runeterra, with its speeding cars, skyscrapers, even the clothes the people of the city wear have technological gizmos built into them.

Riven thought the stories of this city were merely humorous tales that the captains and scouts shared amongst Fury company. Until she saw the metropolis for herself. Until she lost her company. Until she lost everything. Now that she thought of it the city didn't seem beautiful anymore. The buildings began to twist and morph until they resembled the center of her hate. The spires of High Command in Noxus after the reconstruction provided by Zaun and its corrupted technology. She'd only been there a handful of times before Coeur, all of which had to do with the Sinister Blade, one way or another. Every time she entered the grand hall, she swore the place smelt worse each time. If only she knew what the poisonous air of Zaun would bring to her.

Thinking of her past, thinking of the Noxus that she'd rather burn to the ground then return to, Riven suddenly felt overburdened. Maybe it was the teleport or maybe her poison was acting up, but she had to take a knee to catch her breath. A hand on Riven's shoulder calmed her and the memories along with the twisted, deformed buildings faded back to the present, to reality.

"You ok Riven?" Katarina questioned,

"You look a little pale." "I'm fine, I-I just... Wait where are we? This isn't the usual TP location." Riven looked away from the window she didn't realize she was staring through. Lux, Kat, and Piltover's Finest were standing there, concern on their faces.

"I'm fine really." Riven quickly said, avoiding her small dose of trauma."Is this some sort of secondary TP location for Piltover? Can you do that?"

"This is the Piltover Police Department Headquarters. Built, rebuilt and rebuilt again by yours truly." Caitlyn said rather triumphantly. "It more than likely would have come under siege once again if it wasn't for one of the forces greatest additions." She looked rather sultrily at her partner. "Aw come on Cait." Vi responded, "not in front of company."

Completely ignoring the looks and tones of the two, Riven pondered, "This building has been attacked how many times?" "Before I became Sheriff this city was rampant with crime. With a new detective that actually solved crimes in the police force, organized crime lords started taking hits. In turn, they became organized enough to attack the HQ directly." Caitlyn breathed, "Those were rough years for the force and they got worse by the day. That's all in the past now and if you don't mind I'd like to keep it like that."

"We're sorry for bringing it up, right Riv?" Lux said. The teleport seemed to calm her buzz with the exception of a blush still plastered across her face. Riven stifled a giggle looking at her girlfriend to respond, "Yes of course. I didn't mean anything by it. I just find it commendable to see this building is less of an office and more like a fortress."

Before Caitlyn could speak, "Ok so that dinner we got planned, yeah." Vi interjected. "Oh! Hey Cait, what about that place we went with your parents to that one time?" "You mean 'Le Château de Cartes'? I don't know about that place Vi. I think we should just go for someplace more traditional." Caitlyn stated.

"Come on Cupcake, when has anything we've done been 'traditional'? Plus, do you think these three are gonna have a reason to eat at one of the best restaurants in Piltover?" Vi argued. "There our friends, we gotta show em the best, right?"

Caitlyn sighed, "You just couldn't get get enough of their truffles, could you?" Vi, seeming to ignore the obviously correct remark, quickly stated, "It's settled then!" She looked at the three foreigners, "Don't worry, with my driving we'll get there in no time."

The trio followed the two officers like ducklings following their mother. Even though they've all been to Piltover, it was still fairly foreign territory to them. Getting lost on the way to their first double date wouldn't be to good for either group.

They made it through the main building, and into a parking garage. It was filled with cruisers, vans, and personal vehicles. One of them distinctly being Vi's. A convertible sports car, painted matte black with neon pink trim and rims. Not to mention the spray paint stencil style 'VI' on the hood. Katarina had to look at the back, and sure enough the license plate spelled 'N4CR'.

"Crude as always Vi. Still don't know how you managed to hook the sheriff." Kat said sliding into the back next to Riven and farthest from Lux.

"What do you mean she hooked me?" Caitlyn said buckling in the passenger seat. "If it wasn't for me she would still be roaming the streets with a bounty on her head." Vi ignited the hextech engine at that, and reached to take off her lovers hat.

"Don't want to lose it again, do ya?" She said. With a grumble from the Sheriff, Caitlyn allowed the pink haired bruiser to take her hat off and place it in the lap of its owner.

As they pulled out of the parking garage, Riven's senses were overwhelmed by the speed, the sounds, and the lights of Piltover passing by at what she assumed was warp speed. Riven also noticed something not as spectacular within the confines of the vehicle. At first Caitlyn seemed to be the more dominant of the two officers. As soon as it came to driving, though, Vi seemed to climb above the sheriff. 'It must be a trade off of power,' Riven thought, 'For the switch to be so instant is... interesting. I could learn something from this city after all.'

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was relatively short considering the slightly illegal driving methods that Vi employed. After begrudgingly handing the keys to the car over to the valet, Vi joined the group waiting at the entrance of Le Château de Cartes, The Castle of Cards. The ensemble of lesbians stood in front of the large entrance way of what Riven assumed was the restaurant in question. The only indication that this was the place was the two large cards adorning the top of the entrance way: the ace of spades and the ace of hearts.

"Do those cards mean anything? Or are they just for decoration?" Riven asked, not sure what she would receive as an answer. "They do mean something actually." Caitlyn answered. "The spade represents moving forward while the heart represents what you love. It's supposed to mean that progressing with what you love will lead you here."

Not wanting to be without food any longer, Vi lead the group into the establishment. Inside, the décor and dress code immediately made Riven feel out of place. One look at Vi, however, changed that feeling. coming from the streets of the worst part of Piltover, Riven understood that the old 'actions speak louder than words' is applied, even in a place like this. The status of the two officers and the fact that the hostess recognized them immediately, gave the group access to the luxurious VIP booth.

After sitting down at the booth, the group began ordering their first round of drinks. This consisted of wine for the light weights and blackjacks for Vi and Riven. Riven was assured Vi knew a drink when she saw one, so she let the recommendation for the whiskey slide.

Once served, Katarina took a sip and asked, "To be honest I don't think I've heard the story about you two. I mean we all know that you picked Vi off the streets, but how did you two go from partners in the force to what's you are now?"

Caitlyn was taken a little aback by this but put a smile on her face and began to speak with pride. "After all the flirting that Vi was throwing my way, I just had enough. She asked if she could treat me to dinner later and in turn I could treat her." She smirked looking at the pinkette. "So I said sure show me your best. She sure showed me something and I can tell you it wasn't the food."

"And to think I thought you'd be the kinda girl to not even kiss on the first date." Katarina said, "Guess you proved me wrong." At this point Vi wished her drink wasn't gone and she'd wish the others weren't looking at her with smiles on there faces. Riven thought of how her first time with each of her lovers was. Katarina took what she wanted back in Noxus and used Riven for whatever dirty deeds she could think of. After Coeur however, the Sinister Blade felt empty with out her solider toy. When they were reunited years later Katarina cried. Riven didn't think she had made such an impact on the general's daughter. She was glad someone cared she was alive. She was glad that Kat cared.

As for Lux, Riven ascertained that Lux had been jealous of the Noxian relationship. She was jealous because she loved both women and wanted both women. The spying on the Noxians in the wee hours of the night didn't help her case. Giving it some thought, Riven accepted the obvious feelings that the Lady of Luminosity felt for them. With her acceptance, it wasn't hard to convince Kat that this could be a beautiful relationship. Kat did agree but not without the terms of their first date be their most important.

Slowly fading out of her daydream, Riven heard Vi begin to argue with her companion. Likely about something explicitly personal that Caitlyn let slip. Her arguing was halter by a tapping on the PA system.

"Hey this thing on?!" A voice began to seep through the speakers. "Testing, testing, one, two." "You've got to be joking." Vi said. Riven had to admit the voice sounded familiar but could quite place it.

"Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs! Oh and you too Fat-Hands!"

Jinx. The psychotic terrorist and number one most wanted criminal in Piltover. At the pet name, Vi shot up on the table but before she could leap to wherever she thought Jinx was, she was stopped.

"Ah ah ah. One more heroic action like that and I'll blow you and your girlfriend sky high!" Jinx bellowed through the PA system. Vi visibly spasms at the threat. Riven was at full alert at this point, but without any weapons and only Lux's magic to assist them, the soldier felt helpless.

"Now, as much as I'd love to join 'the lesbos only' table, I got bigger truffles to fry. Right about... NOW!"

The explosion that followed Jinx's message shook the building.

"Can't we have one good place to eat in this town?!" Vi shouted and lead the champions into the main hall of the restaurant. A huge chunk of the building gone and a rush of panicked patrons was the only thing the group saw. No blue hair or bone pale psycho in sight.

"Damnit! That little bitch thinks she can get away with this?!" Vi shouted at no one in particular.

"At least no one was hurt." Lux said, staying positive. "We need to move or we'll lose her again!" Vi continued to yell.

"I think I might be able to find your most wanted." A masculine voice said. "Oh for the love of-" Vi groaned.

"I hope you have a reason why she's out of your custody once again Jayce." Caitlyn interjected.

"I don't know what you're talking about sheriff." Jayce contested. "I transported her to the prison last time just as directed yet she gets out once again. I just came here after finding the signal from her hextech hacker."

Looking back towards the hole in the building, Katarina interjected, "Looks like you to late nerd. She came and went already."

Ignoring the comment, Jayce begins, "I see that. Now that you five are here, maybe we could work together and catch her for good." He pulls out a device that Riven assumed was useful to the situation. Sure enough the screen on the gadget blinks several times before projecting a glorified arrow pointing out the hole in the building. Vi's out the door by this point, raiding the valet stand for her keys and skids out the lot, nearly ramming into Jayce's luxury car.

"Let's go already!" Vi shouts slamming the horn. After snatching the tracker from the Hero of Tomorrow, Katarina leaps into the back of the convertible. "Here you might want this." Handing the device to Caitlyn, Katarina assures that everyone's ready and the engine roars signaling the beginning of the chase.

"Great." Jayce grumbles, getting into his nicer yet slower car. "Now how am I going to catch my ticket to fame with Piltover's finest assholes ruining our plan." He reaches for a wireless radio in his glovebox. "Blue you there?" No response. "If you're running, don't stop, there's been a change of plans."

* * *

AN:

And it's done

This put too much stress on me so I split it up into two chapters.

Next one will wrap up Piltover. And from there the sky's the limit!

Or my severe lack of skill for writing.

Either way it's up and ch 1 is updated as well.

Review it, love it, hate it.

Thanks


	4. Chapter 3 This Light is Bright for Night

All assets, names, and places are property of Riot Games.

I do not own anything except the idea of the story.

Please enjoy and read the author's notes at the end.

* * *

Chapter 4: This Light is Bright for Night

Kassadin couldn't understand how he got to this point in his life. Well he knew how he got _here_, in his lab on the northern edge of Bandle city. He didn't, however, know how he managed to entangle the being who nearly destroyed his last link to the mortal world, and NOT kill him. Even now as the so called Prophet of the Void rest on his bed, Kassadin has to resist the urge to drain the life out of those all seeing eyes once and for all. He doesn't even need to reason with himself anymore. Not only does he need Malzahar to find his daughter. Kassadin needs him, here, to keep him grounded and sane.

He thought a career in archeological research would keep him and his family safe from the constant fear of war and other worldly beings that seem to invade the land whenever the last one fails. Kassadin knew that Zaun wasn't the ideal place to house him, his wife, and his new baby girl. The district they lived in wasn't riddle with crime and it relatively close to the lab he had found work at. An almost picture perfect life was starting to be built around him. Kassadin was only happy to have what he did.

So happy in fact, that Kassadin took on more work at the lab. Studying artifacts from sunrise to sunset. This gave him just enough time to eat dinner with his family and earned the exclusive right of night shift for the baby. Sure he had to get up early for work, but he thought it was only fair to his wife that he give her some sort of respite with the child.

His happiness is what led him to what he is today. Studying the rare artifacts from Icathia, he became engrossed with the idea of finding this lost city, getting himself and his family out of Zaun, and dying old, rich, and happy with his family. His lust for happiness brought him to ask his boss about an expedition into the Shuriman desert. His _greed_ to find happiness led him to find the exact opposite. As he gazed upon his "happiness," those purely evil spires of Icathia past the edge of the void he stood on, there was nothing Kassadin could do as he was pulled in.

That's all his memory could allow of his past life. Kassadin kept his sanity but in place of his memory, a burning hatred for the void remained. After what only seemed like hours for the mere mortal, he was spat out into the sands of a reviving Shurima. A soldier under the rule of the once and now emperor, Azir, found Kassadin in dazed and frightened state. The emperor and his guardians heard his words and directed him to the one place he might seek revenge. The League of Legends.

Apparently surviving was an accomplishment in itself. That seems to be all that the summoners cared about when Kassadin came to the Institute of War. He didn't care what he had to do to entertain the League and its summoners. He got the funding for the research equipment he need to close the void. After _persuading_ local yordles, he purchased property directly south of where Icathia laid. The Sablestone mountains weren't the most hospitable place in Valoran, but that just meant little to no worry of intruders into his lab. He was ready to find a cure for the disease that was the Void. Kassadin did find a cure, not for the Void, but for its "prophet."

Kassadin sat up deciding not to further waste the little time he had before his trip to the institute on reminiscing. He enjoyed coffee, the fresh stuff, not that manufactured crap from Piltover. Once a month, Kassadin traveled along the mountain range southwest towards the Plague Jungles. A small yordle village rests on the edge of the jungle outside the protective barrier of Sablestone. They're well known for their ability to harvest coffee beans from the deadly jungle and have enough to sell to travelers or tourists. Two large sacks are set aside for Kassadin each month. Not because he pays more but because of his assistance to the village when he came there to study strange occurrences in the area. The village was coming under attack each night by a hostile tribe of primates similar to the champion, Wukong. Kassadin vowed to uphold justice across all Runeterra and this town was no exception. He took the longest trai-

"Fuck!" Kassadin shouts as the coffee burns his blue skin.

"Goddamnit how many times are going to do that before you learn that the coffee goes _in_ the cup." Malzahar groaned rising from the bed behind him.

"Maybe if I wasn't the first one to wake up all the time. But then who get you any, huh?" Kassadin retorted, getting ice to cool his would.

"I can see a lot of shit happening in our future. Getting my own coffee? Not happening, Kass. Now In my future, I can see a coffee being put in my hand." Malzahar closed his eyes and put one hand on his temple with the other extended in a cup shaped grip.

"You sure it's not in your dreams, seer?" Kassadin was already at the coffee machine again making another round for him and his... What? What was Malzahar to him? An experiment? An associate? A friend? The man sentenced his daughter to certain death and yet he only thought fondly of the prophet.

"You're lucky I have to be somewhere today. Here." Kassadin handed the man his coffee only for Malzahar to be /surprised.

"Amazing! It's like I can see the future!" This made Kassadin chuckle. "If only I hadn't recovered the /humor part of your personality." "Aw c'mon Kassy, you know you love me." Malzahar grinned slyly. "So where you off to this time? Shurima? Piltover?"

"Institute of War as usual." Kassadin replied.

"What a surprise. What do they want from you now? Your heart and soul?" Malzahar argued. "They'll have to bid pretty high if they want to win that from me."

"Ha. We shall see about that." Kassadin said stepping into his equipping chamber. All the gear he need to live and fight on the Fields of Justice had to be equipped by a special machine. Even his "dress" as Malzahar called it,had a purpose. Once done transforming from a blue guy with a mask to the Void Walker, Kassadin, he said his goodbyes to his companion.

"Not quite a knight in shining armor, but you'll do." Malzahar said as Kassadin passed him to the teleport scroll on a desk.

"A knight in shining armor is a knight who hasn't had their metal tested." He said as the scroll shone, teleporting him to the limbo of that is the teleportation scroll.

'Never as torturous.' They thought as both men sat alone in their own little world.

* * *

The accelerator was practically merged with the floor of the car when Vi made a daredevil turn through oncoming traffic. Never managing to to get a scratch on her pride and joy, she whizzed by headlight after headlight, driving as if Hell itself would catch her if she slowed even a hair. Riven couldn't tell if the cars were more a threat then her current driver was. She was sure if Vi were to let go of the steering wheel the metal would be bent from her grip.

"How the hell is she moving so fast?!" Vi shouted over the roar of the hextech engine. "A head start on those scrawny ass legs can't get her far. Cait, what's the deal?"

She looked at her partner who was gripping for dear life on anything solid. The tracking device was clenched tightly in her grasp but had no one to read it as its current owners eyes were glue straight ahead. Another large truck past the team as they continued their crusade down the main street of upper Piltover.

"Vi please! Could you at least get on the right side of the road!" Caitlyn practically screamed to her partner.

"Sure thing sheriff! Just as soon as I get direction to where the little brat is heade-" Vi was cut off by an explosion to the right of them.

'This maniac is crazy, insane even, but this? How did this kid even survive until now?' Riven could not believe what she saw. The blue haired psycho was _riding_ an enormous rocket! As if that wasn't enough, she had her rocket launcher, Fishbones, mounted on her shoulder, shooting off explosive rounds into the night sky. All the sounds that pierced the sky were nothing compared to the hysterical laughter coming from the girl as she passed above the car.

In a complete stupor, the entire backseat of the car watched as the rocket propelled girl came to a steady speed in front of them. As if feeling the stares she was receiving, Jinx stood up atop her noble steed and faced her pursuers.

"I knew I had fans but Fat-Hands? C'mon you're flattering me!" Jinx shouted to the police officers and fellow champions facing her.

"I Swear I'm going to punch the shit out of you for this!" Vi screamed to the felon. Looking back for just an instant, she addressed the white haired woman in the middle backseat. "Riven I have an idea. Are you good with heights?"

"I can't say I'm bad with them but what does-" "Good enough. Unbuckle and switch with who ever's behind me." Vi order the Exile. After a tight exchange with Lux, she got behind the enforcer ready for what ever she needed. She was good at taking orders. Even if they were _Fucking ridiculous_.

"Our talks are always so boring! Let's spice things up a bit!" Jinx excitedly said while aiming Fishbones towards the road. "Bye, bye!"

The first rocket hit to the right of the car creating a crater just about the same size as the vehicle it missed.

"Shit! One of those and five champions are wiped from the league!" Lux said as she recovered from the close call. "I hope this plan of yours works Vi!" Another rocket and another miss. "And fast!"

"I can keep this up all day losers!" A rocket flies out of Jinx's possession as she shouts the weak insult. Vi skillfully dodges the rocket while looking towards the other side of the road.

"Alright Riven! You ready for something really dumb!?" Vi looked behind her to the crouching Noxian who only nodded in approval. "Hold on tight bitches!"

The accelerator pushed past its limit as Vi sped towards the other side of the rode, narrowly dodging a rocket in the process. As she straightened out into the lane, it only now became apparent to Caitlyn, Lux, and Katarina what her "plan" was.

"Vi what're you doing!?" The three shouted in unison as the bullet of a car caught up to its target. An empty car transport truck with its flaps down was just waiting for someone to do what could only be done in movies. Vi was grinning more than her face could allow as the car hit the makeshift ramp and caught air. As they flew into the air, time seemed to slow down for Riven. 'So this is what flying feels like.' She thought. 'I don't think I want to be free like a bird anymore.'

As the car reached the peak of its jump, Vi flicked a switch on the dash and instead of a sensation of falling, the occupants were filled with a sense of weightlessness. This only lasted for a brief moment before they where propelled forward.

"What is happening?!"Lux shouted. "Can this thing **fly**?!"

Curious with this development, Riven leaned over the edge of the car. The wheels of the car had folded inward an emanated a bright green glow from underneath. Before she could investigate further, Vi barked "Get ready to jump her, ya hear?"

She didn't realize until now how close they were to the culprit in the air. Jinx was arming another rocket as she spew more insults to the champions.

"Nice try Fat-Hands! But I rule these skies!" Fishbones now loaded she aimed at the parallel vehicle. "5-O no mo! See ya!"

"Now Riven! Jump!" Vi order. The order went ignored, however, as the Exile had already leapt off the car to tackle the soon to be prisoner.

'Man this was stupid' Riven thought as she collided with Jinx. The rocket destined to end her fired off towards the moon as the two descended to the ground. In the brief moment of revision she had, Riven's only thought wasn't towards her loves or her future, it was more like,

'What the hell does this kid eat? Its like sticks duct taped together. No not even, its like-' Her thoughts were brought to a mental halt as she and her captive hit something hard... And didn't explode into red mist?

"Muscle sure is heavier than than fat! Now if you two are done with your hug fest get off!" Katarina growled under the duo.

"Riven! Don't ever do something so dumb again!" Lux cried as she hugged her girlfriend.

"Oh no! I'm caught in a pile of lesbians! What ever shall I do?" Jinx sarcastically added to mix.

"That rocket better not be dangerous, convict." Vi said to the still restrained Jinx. "Na you know me, all bark and no bite." "Another firework I presume?" Caitlyn inquired while passing a pair of hand cuffs to anyone who could use them. Lux grabbed the cuffs from the officer and arrested the pinned Jinx.

"You're under arrest! You have the right to remain silence!" Lux said excitedly. "He he! Besides all the explosions, being a cop is fun!"

"Yeah yeah sure is fun sugar tits. So fill me in on this little orgy you had planned here." Jinx answered.

"Aren't you the little pervert, eh?" Katarina asked. "Ya got a bit of sexual frustration built up after trying to blow us to smithereens, huh? Or is _that_ your release?"

"I like her, she's got me all figured out. Not even a shrink could finger me like you did." Jinx said, fond of the way the conversation was heading. "Maybe I'll return the favor and finger you one day cutie."

"In your dreams, brat." Vi and Riven said simultaneously.

As the car hit the pavement with a sudden *thud*, the two women grabbed the criminal by her poor excuse for arms and yanked her out of the car. As everyone piled out of the vehicle, they were greeted by a stylish wood panel and gold trim car. The owner stepping out to investigate his illusive charge.

"Great, I always knew you two could get the job done." Jayce said smugly. "You really are Piltover's finest. I assure you this time Jinx will be personally lead to her cell. She won't escape my sights again."

"To think we really didn't even need the tracker! Thanks Jayce!" Lux said as she tossed the device to the scientist.

"Wow you told them already?" Jinx said to him as he caught the tracker. "To think you wanted to be the one to finally catch me. After so many nights togeth-" Jayce covered her mouth and quickly added. "Of course yeah sure! Well I have to drop off this prisoner! Goodby-" it was Jayces turn to be cut off.

"Wait what was that? Jinx what did you just say?" Caitlyn asked. "She's not under your custody until I give the go ahead, understand?"

"Of course no harm done! It's just getting late and- FUCK!" Jayce yelped as Jinx chomped down on his hand.

"Now then if I might speak without being manhandled,I'd like to say a few words about our Defender of Tomorrow." Jinx proudly said as if denouncing a criminal herself. "Besides I always preferred to be ladyhandled." She looked slyly at the five girls who were all tired of her by this point.

"Jinx, why do you always have to be so difficult!" Jayce said to the blue haired psycho. "I said silence, peon!" Jinx spat back. "Now where to begin. Ah yes how about when Jayce broke me out of jail to fulfill is evil twisted plans!"

The group was silent. Caitlyn and Vi had no trouble avoiding obvious lie while the trio of girlfriends were blown away.

"I always knew you were an evil bastard!" Lux said pointing at him like he was a monster. "Lock him up, too, officers!"

"Lux just please calm down." Caitlyn said diffusing the tension of the situation. Jinx only started to laugh at this. "Oh man you actually thought-! Ha ha!" She was on the ground now kicking as she laughed. "That wasn't even the punchline and already you-! Ha ha! Oh boy you city states crack me up."

"Enough. What's this really about, Jinx?" Vi barked at the girl, fist clenched and ready for anything. "Well basically, Jayce 'n' I had an agreement. I do as I please, and then when you two loser show up, I hightail it out of there while miraculously being captured by this nerd. He gets fame and I get my treatment."

"Wait treatment?" Riven asked confused about this whole mess. "You don't mean like-?"

"No of course not!" Jayce answered, still nursing his bleeding hand. "I mean, I'm trying to help her with-"

"Jayce, if it is _that_ kind of treatment you might want to stop now." Vi said. "Trust us, it doesn't work to treat any of her illnesses."

"Wait so I'm confused. What's happening?" Lux looked around for some answers.

"First off, nice to meet you confused." Everyone groaned at Jinx's joke. "Second, yes it's true, I'm the master seducer of Piltover. Bedding both heroes and cops for my own pleasure. Convincing them that it's the only way to cure me."

"I still can't believe it didn't work." Caitlyn said receiving a gasp from Vi. "Oh you know I'm joking Vi. Still, I wasn't the one crying when she-"

"ALRIGHT!" Jayce shouted. Everyone looked at the man with an equal amount of boredom. "This has gone on to long. How about this, I keep her under my own surveillance at my manor. I've sworn to be able to fix anything," He looked at Jinx with a light hearted smile. "even something that isn't broken."

"Aw, JJ is reunited once again!" Jinx exclaimed hugging her protector as best she could with handcuffs.

"Of course we will have to send officers to make sure that this criminal won't be taking a stroll out of your home." Caitlyn said to Jayce.

"Man how long winded is this gonna be?" Katarina interjected. " what're you gonna do next talk about you family history or something? C'mon we got a date to finish!"

Before they could continue, the long forgotten rocket that Jinx once rode, exploded into a bright plume of color in the sky. The champions looked on in states ranging from amazement to boredom. Riven grabbed both her girlfriends by the shoulders and pulled them close. As they looked at her in confusion, they saw a spark of wonderment in the Exile's eye. The crimson and golden haired girls looked at each other before sighing and snuggling up to their white haired lover.

After saying their good byes, the two groups split off. One heading towards the police station and the other towards the upper district of Piltover. As the group of women glided down the streets, Katarina spoke to either officer.

"Is that really ok to just leave her with him? I mean she did try and blow us to pieces not ten minutes ago."

Caitlyn was the one to answer with, "They had some sort of connection, so it should be safe to leave them together, at least for tonight. Jayce was right it is getting late."

"Plus we never got anything to eat!" Vi added in her own way. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!"

"Vi, at this hour not to many places are going to be open. How about we head to our place and feed our guest." Caitlyn said, bringing a slight blush to her partners face. "Yeah sure. Ok let's see if I remember how to get there." Vi responded.

Vi didn't falter as she redirected her course to their new destination. Close enough to the police station, She pulled the car into the parking garage of a fairly swanky apartment building. After disengaging the engine, the posse piled out of the vehicle and followed Caitlyn to an indoor area. Before reaching the elevators, however, Riven pulled Vi away from the rest of the group.

"You all head up. I want to talk with Vi for a bit." Riven said, receiving shrugs and nods from the remaining three women. Once the elevator was away, Vi looked at Riven with crossed arms.

"Alright, what's on your mind, Riv?" Vi asked the white haired women.

"What was up with you in the car? You got all nervous when the sheriff said to bring us here." Riven asked the enforcer.

"Well yeah, that's cuz she said this was **our** place. This is just her place that I come to from time to time." Vi answered. "Calling it our place just... surprised me is all."

"I understand. It was the same for me and Kat back in Noxus." Riven responded. "Now, what about what happened with Jinx? It sounded like you three had something-"

"Ok yea we all fucked." Vi interrupted. "We thought that if we forced her to work with us she might turn out like me, ya know all reformed 'n shit."

She sighed, rubbing her temple as she continued her explanation. "Basically, she got in our bed before she got in our good books. Mistakes were overlooked when she showed us how sorry she was. Egh I feel gross even talking about it."

"How did you manage to get Caitlyn agree to that?" Riven inquired.

Vi growled a bit before responding. "She was all for the 'bonding experience' as she called it. As long as that brat didn't touch my girlfriend, I didn't care if she shoved her whole fist up my-" A round of coughing interrupted her as two other residents entered the elevator waiting room.

"We should get going. I hope I set things straight." Vi said to her conversation partner. "Yeah I got it. Hopefully when we get there the sheriff doesn't have my girls cuffed to the bed." Riven said, stifling a laugh as the couple looked at them with nervous glances.

Vi and Riven stepped into the first elevator while the other residents stayed behind for some reason. As she pressed the designated floor on the elevator panel, Vi turned to her friend.

"You know Caits got a big spare bedroom. I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say we don't mind if you three had some fun." Riven's eyes widen at the prospect.

"Vi are you sure? I mean that seems awfully rude after what's happened today." Riven said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Well think about it over dinner." Vi said. "Looks like we're here."

As the elevator came to a halt, a panel slide down to reveal a keyhole. Vi pulled a wallet chained to a key ring with two keys on it.

'Her car and her girl.' Riven thought. 'The keys to her heart I suppose.'

When Vi stuck the key in, the elevator doors slowly opened to reveal a short hallway leading up to an intricately designed wooden door. She lead Riven up to the door, gripping the knob before turning to face the Exile.

"You ready for this?" Vi said, receiving a nod from her friend. "After you."

"We have to go back!" Jinx shouted, halfway out the window of the car. "Fishbones! We gotta save him!"

Jayce only face palmed as he reviewed what he at one point thought was a good idea.

"The things I do for fame and fortune." He grumbled, spinning the steering wheel until the duo was headed in the opposite direction of the manor.

"Don't worry Fishbones!" Jinx hollered with her entire upper body out the window. "Momma's comin to getcha!"

* * *

Authors notes

With that I hammer another nail in the coffin that is this story. Seriously I love the story to death but god damn am I bad at this. Also if you haven't marked the schedule of this by now then I'll tell ya it's going to be once a month tops.

For those who read my other story and assumed there'd be sexy times in this chapter, you'd be wrong. Also that story will be updated soon. Sorry things got blurry and clustered and bla bla bla.

Rate comment subscribe if you want to see videos similar to this one. See ya.

bonus: see if you can find all the references! I sure as fuck can't


End file.
